1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structural color display utilizing color showing of a structural color.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, a display which provides sufficient brightness at low electrical power consumption, and displays various colors has been demanded. Furthermore, a display which provides high visual security has been desired.
However, a general liquid crystal display has problems such that large power consumption is required, and the image surface of the electronic paper tends to darken since a color filter is generally employed, for example, to vary colors, and further, the image surface thereof becomes darker when filters such as a polarizing filter is employed to improve visual security.
The Patent Document 1 discloses a projection screen which shows a structural color based on a light reflection as an instrument by which an image can be visually recognized, but the screen is not a display. Therefore, a display by which an image can be visually recognized exhibiting sufficient brightness at low electrical power consumption has not been realized.
Patent Document 1: International Publication Pamphlet 2003/50612